Reapertale: Death's Tattoo
by Artimis-Trion247
Summary: The story of Henna Lily, a once human-now demon starting her new life as an undead monster of the Underworld.
1. Chapter 1

Reapertale: Death's Tattoo

 **So I have absolutely fallen in love with Undertale and have obsessed over it since December of last year, so I thought, why not try and write a story about it? This one is base off of one of my favorite Alternate Universes (AU's) called Reapertale, but with my own little spin. If you haven't checked it out you totally should! I'll leave a link the description below.**

 **I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!**

 **Warning! There will probably be triggers and sensitive material in this, like depression, death and such. If you are uncomfortable around that sort of thing, I suggest you read something else. If not, please continue!**

 **Chapter 1**

Darkness… a vast black void consuming everything… That's all I knew, for what seemed like an eternity…and all I wanted to know. I wasn't sure why, but I felt safe here, as if this ebony void was my sanctuary from whatever I had escaped…What it was I escaped exactly I didn't know, but I knew that I was forever grateful to be in the sweet embrace of the shadows… then I felt a tug, a force, pulling me away from the blissful darkness… I thought for a moment that I should fight, fight to stay with my newfound dark companion, but as I drifted away into another reality, I still felt safe, but for a different reason. The darkness was comforting, but this… presence, this entity… felt… familiar, for some reason. I knew I could trust this force, and so I allowed it to guide me. To lead me away from the infinite void, and into… the light…

I awoke again in darkness, this was very different from the darkness I knew. This was a quiet darkness, one that comes from a simple lack of light in a windowless room. The first thing I noticed after this was that I felt tangible. No longer was I a presence floating in the void, I had a body, an anchor to the solid world. I blinked my eyes to dispel the fog of sleep clouded over them and slowly began to sit up.

My body felt incredibly sore, like I had run 10 miles and jumped off a cliff. I raised my right hand to rub the headache threatening to take my mind, when I noticed my hand. I wasn't how I remembered it looking before I entered the void. It was much paler, if that was even possible, and it also had something in black ink scribbled on it. I had a fleeting thought that it was familiar. I slowly and carefully got out from under the plain white sheets and stood on the cold stone floor. I looked around and noticed a full length mirror next to a vanity on the far wall. As I stepped into view of the mirror, I couldn't help the small gasp to escape my lips. The person before me was hardly recognizable from my previous form. My skin was a ghostly pale color, bordering on a very light grey. My hair had changed from a sunny blonde to an ebony black, seemingly disappearing into the dark shadows behind me. As I felt my new hair, I stood mesmerized as it fell through my fingers and turned a snowy white, as if a simple shift of the lighting had altered it. As I touched the same spot again, it faded into black once more. I then pulled my attention away from my hair to analyze my new eyes. They had also changed, for they were no longer the bright green I remembered, but a shadowy black to match the ebony color of my hair. After staring into my own eyes for a good five minutes, only then did I give attention to the biggest change that had happened to myself. All over my body… were jet black tattoos... This was the biggest difference for me, because I distinctly remembered _not_ having tattoos before recent events. As I stared in puzzlement at the inky images, my train of thought was suddenly derailed by the nearby door flying open.

In the door there was a dark, imposing figure. He stood a little over 5 feet tall, shrouded in a hooded robe as black as the shadows around him. The ends of the robe barely scrapped the ground, and he had a dirt brown rope tied around his waist.

As the figure stepped into the room, he lifted the hood out of his face to rest on top of his head, revealing the round and stark white face of a skeleton. His eyes were black, with white pinpricks serving as pupils, and he sported a wide grin that to most would be considered unsettling. Of course, none of this was new to me. I had met this figure once before. After all, he was the one who introduced me to the void.

The skeleton stopped a few feet away from me and said in a low baritone voice, "hey kiddo. how ya feeling?"

I offered him a fake smile and replied, "Hey Death. I'm a little sore, but I think I'll live."

"heh, i doubt that. considering you're already dead and all."

"Oh right. I almost forgot…"

His grin widened a little. "hey, it's alright. after all, having your soul reaped can be pretty disorienting."

I simply nodded in response.

He turned his attention to my reflection and said, "so, you like what you see so far?"

I nodded in agreement again.

"Yea, it looks pretty cool. Although, I definitely didn't expect the tattoos… "

He made a face that said he was thinking on what I said, his skeletal hand absently coming up to rub his chin.

"well, most demons have some sort of distinctive mark on them relating to their past life. did you ever have a tattoo when you were alive?"

I turned back to the mirror and looked at my tattoos more closely. On my face I had three, small black dots lining my right eye, the middle dot lining up perfectly with the corner of said eye. And on the left cheek, there was a long, crescent shaped black moon.

"Huh… the dots… I had freckles exactly like them. In the exact same place, just a really light brown. But I don't have a clue what this moon means… "

Death merely nodded and watched as I continued to explore my body. I looked down at the first tattoo I noticed when awakening. It was a shadow of an intricate looking sword, with a rose wrapped around the length of the blade and handle. My eyes widened as it finally dawned on me.

"Hey, wait a minute!"

I looked at my other wrist was satisfied to see my theory was correct. It was an ornate Chinese symbol for opposites, a yin and yang sign, with curling black vines coming out at four different directions, left to right and top to bottom.

"These… these are my henna tattoos! I got each one every time I went to the beach!"

I turned my right hand over to look at the curling black pattern of a traditional henna tattoo on top of my hand, the black vines and flowers flowing down from the tip of my middle finder, stopping just past my wrist bone.

Eager to see else was there, I quickly pulled up the left pants leg of the light grey sweat pants I was wearing to reveal yet another tattoo , this one on my ankle and depicting a crescent moon, with a small heart in the middle and black trendels sprawling around and away from it.

The skeleton only stood there with an amused look on his face, until something seemed to catch his eye…

"hey kid, did you ever get any on your back too?"

I looked up from my musings and gave him a confused look.

"What? I never got any on my back…"

The shirt I was currently wearing was at least two sizes big for me. So part of the shirt was exposing my back, just enough to were the reaper had noticed ink sticking out over the top of it.

I turned my back to the mirror and pulled shirt up as for as it would go, without flashing the god of death anyway, and saw that he was right. I had two more tattoos on my back, a simple pattern depicting wings of some kind, and a symbol of some sort over my tail bone, some kind of upside down crescent moon with a circle under it.

"Huh. Weird."

My deathly friend stepped closer to get a better look. He came to stand right next to be, his scrutinizing gaze washing over my bare skin as he examined the tattoos.

"hmm… mind if i try something?"

I hesitated for a moment before replying.

"Um sure, I guess."

His hand started to glow blue and his left eye turned the same color, energy flowing out and up, like fire. He carefully raised his hand to the tattoo of the wings, before jumping back in shock as the tattoo started to glow white. I gasped as I felt the warm energy wash over my skin before a pair of large, black, leathery wings sprouted from my back. I stared over my shoulder in shock as I looked at the bat-like wings now attached to me. I could feel them as well as I could feel my own arm, so I slowly tried to move them and marveled at how they responded to my commands. After staring slack-jawed for a good 10 or so seconds, the reaper quickly composed himself and went back to his care free demeanor.

"heh heh. just as i thought. they're magic."

"Magic?" I repeated with intense curiosity. I had always been curious about magic and such things, so I was more than eager to know if I now had the ability to wield it.

"yep. let me explain some things for ya kiddo. when i reaped your soul, i didn't do what i normally do to the souls that come here. usually when someone dies, i reap the soul, bring them here, judge them, and then i them take to wherever they need to be for their afterlife. but you were not only reaped before your time, but at your own request. so, that made you something else entirely. you said you wanted to come with me and get out there. that you had nothing left to live for anymore right?"

I nodded solemnly, remembering ever word that was spoken in the conversation leading to my reincarnation.

"well, i don't usually do that, since most people talk like that when a loved one dies. but, in your case, it was true. your very soul, the core of your being, believed that sad truth. so, i granted your wish, i made you something that could live down here forever, and have a brand new life, so to speak."

I watched him intently as he paused in the middle of his monolog, waiting for my reaction. I decided to give him what he wanted and asked, "So what exactly am I now?"

His grin widened even more as an amused expression decorated his face.

"a demon."

"Ah… ok…"

The god of death took note of my confusion and continued.

"heh. a demon is basically a type of monster that lives here in the Underworld. they vary in appearance and powers, but most can fly in some way or another. your ability to fly, apparently comes from that tattoo there. and i bet you money your other tattoos can perform little tricks like that too. that's your unique power. your tattoos."

He then gestured to the large wings in front of him and said, "go on. try and retract your wings. just focus your magic on that tattoo."

I paused for a moment, then took a deep breath and focused on the wings. I wasn't sure how exactly to focus my magic, but apparently it worked, because my wings shrunk back into tattoos again. I reached back and felt the spot were leathery skin and wing bones had been moments before, my mind reeling as it all started to sink in.

It was all really happening… I was finally free of the cage of the mortal world, free to actually be myself, to think about a future that I actually wanted, the threat of a normal and mundane life no longer leering over my head like a guillotine. I was never comfortable in my own body when I lived… but this… even though it was foreign, at the same time, it felt completely familiar. It all felt new, yet old… like I was always meant to look this way, to be here…my soul… it finally didn't feel… hollow… For the first time since before I could remember, I felt alive! Never mind the fact that I had just died not too long ago.

I glanced down at my hands as it all sunk in, marveling at all the possibilities that laid before me. As excitement started to build in my chest, I looked up at the god of death, who was about the same height as me, maybe half an inch shorter, and eagerly asked, "So then what do my other tattoos do?"

"ya got me kiddo. But don't worry, I'll help you figure out how they work."

I nodded in agreement.

"You probably don't hear this very often but… thank you Death"

I then gave him the most sincere smile I had given anybody in a very long time.

His ever present smile wavered under my own, shock clearly present on his face.

After a moment, his smile came back at full force. He gave me an almost grateful look and chuckled.

"heh heh… just call me Sans…"

My smiled widened at this.

"Sans it is then."

After another moment of content quiet, Sans spoke up once more.

"uh so, want me to give you a tour of the place?"

"Uh sure, but…"

I looked down and gestured to the clothing I currently wearing.

"Think I could get a change of clothes…?"

Realization graced his face as he seemed to noticed for the first time since he come in, that I was in nothing, and I mean nothing, but an oversized t-shirt and plus sized pants. Good for sleeping in, not so much for going out in public.

"oh! Uuh… brb."

He then disappeared with a small flash of blue light and an audible popping noise.

I stood there in confusion before a knock sounded at my door. I padded over to the door and turned the handle to see Sans standing on the other side, a bundle of clothes in his boney hands.

"i can't promise they'll fit better than those, but they should suffice for now."

I stared at the clothing for a moment before gratefully taking them in my own hands and thanking him once again, before politely shutting the door for some privacy.

I walked over to the bed and set the clothes out. There was a dark blue hoodie, a pair of black basketball shorts, and blue sneakers. There was even a set of underclothes, which were greatly appreciated. I briefly wondered if these clothes actually belonged to Sans and laughed inwardly at the mental image inside my head. I quickly undressed and tossed the discarded clothes on the bed before slipping on my new outfit. I glanced in the mirror and felt content, since the hoodie was not as big as the shirt but still comfortably baggy, until a piece of hair fell into my face. Wishing I had a hair tie to complete the outfit, but failing to find one, I resigned to simply tucking it back into place, even though it would most likely be back in a few minutes. Some things just never change.

As I stepped into the hallway, I noticed the god of death casually leaning against the wall nearby. As I approached him, he noticed my arrival and pushed off of the surface to come stand in front of me.

"so, what you wanna see fir-"

"OH BROTHER!"

We both turned our heads to see where the sudden outburst had come from. Running down the hallway at breakneck speeds was another skeleton, only this one was twice as tall as Sans, with a long face and angled features. His dark robes billowed in the wind, along with the bright red scarf that flowed behind him. He also had a scabbard attached to his gold rope around his waist, which made a slight jingling sound as he ran to meet us. The skeleton halted abruptly right before almost crashing into us. He wore a wide and genuinely innocence grin that made me want to smile along with him.

"HELLO DEAR BROTHER! I heard you made a new friend while at work today, so I rushed over just as fast as I could to meet our new buddie!"

Sans grinned up at the other skeleton and replied.

"hey bro. kid, this is my brother Papyrus. he runs the Ruins and pretty much the rest of the Underworld while i'm out reaping souls."

Papyrus quickly took my hand and vigorously shook it until I felt it start to go numb.

"IT IS A PLEASURE TO MEET YOU MISS… umm… PARDON ME, BUT… WHAT IS YOUR NAME, MISS?"

I froze for a moment as I realized I didn't really know how to answer. This was supposed to be a fresh start for me, so I wanted to leave everything behind, included my old name. I never liked it anyway.

Thankfully, Sans picked up on my hesitation and deduced what was wrong. Grin as bright as ever, he answered, "she hasn't chosen a new name yet bro. "

The tall one's chest puffed out as he boasted, "THEN NEVER FEAR! FOR I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, SHALL FIND THE PERFECT NAME FOR OUR NEW FRIEND! NOW, LET'S SEE…"

He then leaned in extremely close to my face as he scrutinized every inch of me. I leaned back slightly as he got a little too into my personal space. I started to fidget as I felt his gaze burn every inch of my body.

After what seemed like hours, but was probably only a few minutes, he finally stood up straight and announced, "I'VE GOT IT! TO THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU LOOK LIKE!... A LILY!"

"A… Lily?"

He gave me another innocent smile and replied, "But of course! You are as dark and beautiful as a lily, so the name fits very well I think."

I blushed and turned my head at the unexpected compliment. I contemplated the name… Lily… It sounded alright, but not quite me… I glance down at my tattoos again and it clicked in my head. The perfect name for my new life.

"Hmm… How about… Henna Lily?"

Sans' smile widened, if that was even possible.

"heh. Sounds good to me. Paps?"

Papyrus had an almost philosophical look on his face as he seemed to be contemplating the name.

"Hmm… Henna Lily… I THINK THAT'S A GREAT NAME!"

I smiled at their approval of my new designation. Everything seemed right with the world now. I felt happy, content. With people who seemed more genuine and sincere than anybody I'd ever met when living. I suddenly wished that moment could last forever. But nothing ever does. As if on cue, a green light suddenly filled the hallway. I covered my eyes to try and protect my vision, but it still stung, even after the light dissipated. When my vision was clean of spots, I saw the source of the sudden lightshow.

It was a woman, but she resembled a fish, with her blue, scaly skin and red and blue fins on the side of her face. Her fiery red hair was tied back in a ponytail with her long bangs covering her left eye, which sported an eye patch. Her other yellow eye glared a look that could kill directly towards Sans.

He just stood there, his pleasant smile suddenly abandoned in this woman's presence, to be replaced with a scowl. Then her piercing gaze slide onto my slender form and I felt my blood turn to ice. Her glare seemed to intensify as she sprouted a large and malicious looking smile, showing her jagged teeth.

Just as my palms began to sweat, my line of vision was suddenly blocked by black fabric as Sans took a protective stance in front of me.

"hey Undyne. so what brings you to my humble abode? here for training practice with Paps again?" He said, as calm and care free as ever.

As I carefully peered over his shoulder, I saw her scowl and frown at him.

"Cut the crap Sans! You know damn well why I'm here!" she growled.

"what was that? Did you say cut the _carp_? I figured you of all people would be against sea food Undyne."

The edge of my mouth twitched from trying not to smile at the retched pun. Undyne, however, didn't find it quite as amusing.

"Gods dammit Sans! Don't you are fucking start!"

"k Undyne. I'll _scale_ it down a bit."

I heard what sounded like something hard slapping something else, and turned my head to see Papyrus facepalming.

Undyne's fury only grew as she a glowing blue spear materialized in her hand and was pointed at Sans' throat.

"ENOUGH! You KNOW why I'm here! You took someone's life before their time, and on top of that, you turned them into a fucking MONSTER!"

A gasp escaped my throat before I knew it was even there. Sans tensed up and turned to look at me with a grimace on his face. He did know what he'd done… why had he broken the rules… just for me…?

Undyne took a step closer and continued her rant.

"You're being summoned before the High Council IMMEDIATELY! Be there, ASAP. Got it?!"

Sans looked away and stuffed his hands in his pockets, muttering a reply, "yea yea, i'll be there…"

Seemingly pacified, her spear disappeared and she turned to leave.

"Good. Don't be late."

She then hesitated and looked over her shoulder.

"And bring THAT with you."

And with that, she vanished in another flash of green. Silence then hung over them like a thick fog, and I felt the fear of the uncertain future suddenly weight heavily in my bones. Who exactly was this 'High Council'? Other gods like Sans and Papyrus? From the way Undyne made it sound… It sounded like I wasn't even supposed to exist. My mind started to get swept away with all the possible repercussions of Sans' actions. If there were consequences for all this, then surely he knew about them? So why'd he do it? And for ME of all people…

I turned to the skeletons and gave them both questioning looks. Papyrus looked worried, maybe even scared. Sans however, was harder to read.

His pupils were gone, leaving just black holes in his skull. After a horribly long moment Sans finally looked up at me. His smile slowly came back and he must have noticed the fear in my eyes, because he then laid a gentle boney hand on my shoulder and gave a reassuring smile as his pupils came back to life.

"hey, kid, don't worry about it. i won't let anything happen to you. i promise."

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and lightly touched his hand, returning the smile. He then put on a lop-sided grin and winked one eye.

"besides, i'm sure they're just overreacting. once we pop in and explain the whole story, i'm sure they'll let it slide. Undyne may be a bitch sometimes, but she's got a good heart. they all do. so don't worry about it."

He then took my hand and started leading me down the hallway, before letting go to stop and turn back to Papyrus. He turned back to his brother and said, "sorry paps. looks like we'll have to hold off the tour until tomorrow."

He face lightened up with his bright smile and enthusiastically shook his head and gave him a thumbs up.

"IT'S PERFECTLY FINE, DEAR BROTHER! You go sort things out while I man the fort here. And I'll see you BOTH later! NYEH HEH HEH!"

The god of death then turned back to me and held out his hand.

"you ready to go kid?"

I glanced at his hand before asking, "Um…. Go _where_ exactly?"

His grin widened.

"Home"

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Reapertale: Death's Tattoo

 **So I have absolutely fallen in love with Undertale and have obsessed over it since December of last year, so I thought, why not try and write a story about it? This one is base off of one of my favorite Alternate Universes (AU's) called Reapertale, but with my own little spin. If you haven't checked it out you totally should! I'll leave a link the description below.**

 **I DO NOT OWN UNDERTALE!**

 **WARNING! There will probably be triggers and sensitive material in this, like depression, death and such. If you are uncomfortable around that sort of thing, I suggest you read something else. If not, please continue!**

"you ready to go kid?"

I glanced at his hand before asking, "Um…. Go _where_ exactly?"

His grin widened.

"Home"

 **Chapter 2**

I gave the god of death a confused look as he continued offer his hand to me. Seeing my obvious confusion, he winked again and said, "just trust me kiddo."

Looking into is eyes, I saw nothing that would give me any reason to not trust him, so I carefully took his hand in mine. His surprisingly warm bones delicately wrapped around mine in a protective grip.

"hold on."

"Wha-?"

Darkness… this darkness was different from the one I knew. This was suffocating and heavy, plunging my soul through what felt like ice water. My soul was suspended in nothing. Then, a warm and harsh wind rushed through my nonexistent body as I suddenly felt solid ground under foot.

I gasped for air as my vision blurred and I clung to the only physical thing I could find. After my wits came back, I finally took in my surroundings. It was the complete opposite of what I had seen of the Underworld.

This place was bright, seemingly made of clouds and mist. Further ahead, I could see the mist giving way to white marble columns and shining pillars. It was otherworldly, like the classic depiction of heaven, but with a more Greek style to it. After gazing around in wonder, my mind went back to what I was clinging to. I looked at the soft black fabric between my fingers, then quickly trailed my eyes up to meet the white pinpricks of Sans. I had unknowingly been clinging to his chest like a lost puppy. Or a drunk, I wasn't really sure.

I took my hands back as if I'd touched fire and backed up a step. I quickly hid my face behind my bangs and stuttered out a series of apologies.

Sans only shrugged and replied, "heh, its fine kiddo. i get how disorienting teleportin' like that can be. i probably should have warned ya first. sorry"

Desperate to change the topic before my face bursted into flames, I looked back to the pillars as a question popped into my head.

"So, where are we exactly?"

Sans came to stand beside me and gave me a sideways look. For a moment I could have sworn his cheeks had turned a shade of blue, but I quickly dismissed it. He smiled his usual lop-sided grin and said, "Home. Our king's great and all, but really bad at names."

We both just stood there for a moment in silence, staring at what lay ahead. I stared to feel my throat tighten up with anxiety, before Sans started to walked towards the pillars.

"welp, might as well get this over with. Come on kid, it's this way."

I hesitated for a moment before quickly following close behind the god of death.

As we made our way deeper into Home, the clouds and mist gave way to marble hallways and white columns. Our footsteps echoed down the halls as we continued to trek down the path to my uncertain future. My eyes started to wander over the pristine walls as I looked for something to distract myself. But after looking over every inch of the barren walls, my search proved to be fruitless, so my eyes eventually landed on the back of the reaper. His broad shoulders seemed to be tight and stiff, like he was more nervous than he let on, which made me even more anxious.

By the time we came to the end of hallway, we were both a bundle of nerves. We stopped before a pair of giant purple doors reaching up towards the ceiling. Sans paused before the doors and looked over his shoulder at me, giving me another reassuring smile before pushing the door open and stepping inside, with myself in tow.

Being a god can be a real pain in the tail bone, if ya know what I mean. Being the God of Death, even more so. And I should know, since I kinda am said god. I've never really liked my job, having to bring so much pain and sorrow to the mortal world while everyone else is revered and worshipped. Needless to say, it got old pretty fast. But it does have a few perks, like being the ruler of your own little hole in the ground. But Paps hates it when I call it that, so I'll just say Underworld.

Of course, it's not like its lonely down there or anything. I've got my bro, all the millions of souls I've collected over the years, even though I can't really talk to them after their judgement, that's kinda a one way trip. There are also the monsters that ended up down there. Most of them were human before, but were banished by the other gods for various reasons and turned into monsters as punishment. Others, mostly the Demons, were made a few years after mine and Paps creation, to kinda help guard the place. Every prison needs its warden right?

Of course, I've made a few of those demons myself, and not a single god even batted an eye. They were just like, "Oh, you turned someone into a monster and sentenced them to eternal damnation? K. Just be sure to file the proper paper work."…. no, really, you gotta fill out paper work for that shit. So needless to say, I don't exactly go around do that sort of thing willy nilly.

But the one time I actually do it for a good cause, all hell breaks loose! I try to help an innocent kid, and everyone freaks out because it wasn't under the usual circumstances. So what if it wasn't the kid's time? She was in absolute pain, anything else would have been better for the kid.

I can see the way people turn out. If I concentrate hard enough, I can see years into their future and see exactly how they die, and trust me… she didn't have long anyways.

I just wanted to be helpful for once. To end someone's pain instead of cause it. So what, am I only allowed to cause pain and anguish?!... I know, I'm thinkin' to much into this… I know in the end my job does good, that I do end some peoples suffering, this and that and other, blah blah blah… I just don't see why wanting to help this one girl has to cause such a ruckus. The kid's been through enough as it is… they can't just… no… I won't let that happen… I took the kid's fate into my hands and ain't about to let it go without a fight… the kid… Henna Lilly…. She… is different. I feel it… _In my bones_...

All of this and more was swimming around in my head as I casually walked down the halls of Home, listening to echoes of our footsteps as I lead her to her potential doom. I tried to remain cool and calm on the outside, for her sake at least. A soul as fragile as hers doesn't need this kind of stress right after bein' reaped from the mortal world…Wait, why am I even getting so worked up over this? I barely know the kid.

 _Cause she's different_ , says a little voice in the back of my head.

I glance back at Henna, but her mind is obviously elsewhere, as I watch her look over the marble walls for a moment. How can a soul be so pure, yet so broken at the same time? I don't think I'll ever get the image of her poor soul out of my head. I'd thought I'd seen it all, cracked, bruised, corrupted, whatever, every soul is different… but hers… I don't know, hers just… it was so far gone, it made my own ache. Maybe that's why I did what I did. Pity or maybe sympathy?... I don't know…

A shadow suddenly pulled me from the depths of my thoughts. How did I not notice the giant purple doors in a bleach white hallway until it was right in front of my face? I stared at the door with a foreboding feeling crawling down my back like sins. I took a deep breath to try and quiet the thoughts in my mind, before flashing Henna Lilly another smile, and pushing the doors open.

The room was just a plain circular space with misty clouds for a floor, like the place I teleported to to get here. In the middle of the room was a small circular clearing, surrounded by a raised platform for the other gods to stand on. It was probably meant to be an intimidation thing for when outsiders were brought here. And of course the High Council was already there.

Undyne was the first to notice our arrival and we exchanged our customary scowls. Next to the Goddess of War was the little Goddess of Knowledge, Alphys. The small yellow lizard was shifting uncomfortably when she noticed us, which told me she didn't like this either. I always got along rather well with her, although, she didn't often have time for idle chit-chat.

On the opposite of the little half circle was Gerson, the God of Wisdom (?). The ancient tortoise looked as kind and gentle as always, offering us a small wave to say hello, but his eyes were much more solemn and serious. They told me to be prepared for anything in this meeting.

Standing next to the tortoise was Gaster, the God of Magic. He's also my dad, in a manner of speaking. The tall figure was standing with his back straight and hands clasped behind his back, a very serious and stoic expression washing over his white and scarred face as we came into his view. His look told me absolutely nothing. He's a pretty hard guy to read.

And then of course, there was the King of the Gods, Asgore. The bulking white goat monster had his back to us, before Gaster tapped his shoulder and he glanced back to see Henna and myself. His eyes flashed from surprise, to sorrow, and then the passive solemnity every great leader must wear when making hard decisions.

He turned to face me fully, and the rest followed suit. A silent order that the meeting had begun. I could feel Henna's presence very close to my back now, I didn't need to look at her to tell she was scared.

As we all stood in silence, it was Gerson who finally broke the stifling silence.

"So, this is the girl?" He asked in a calming voice, obviously trying to break the ice.

I then put on my 'Comic Sans' mask and replied with a simple, "yep"

It was then Gasters turn as he said, "You do realize why you are both here, do you not Sans?"

"yep"

I looked out the corner of my eye to see my simple answers already getting under Undyne's scales. I resisted the urge to widen my smile.

"Sans."

I was driven out of my thoughts at the sound of the King's voice, giving him my full attention.

"You must know this is not a light matter. You cannot just reap children whenever you please. You know as well as, if not better than, I that there are rules in place for a reason. Turning a human into a Demon is a damning sentence. So why then, did you do it to this innocent girl?"

I just stood there for a moment, before speaking up, choosing my words carefully.

"she asked me to."

"WHAT?!"

 _"_ _Undyne"_ The Goddess cringed at the king's voice. He didn't raise his voice or anything, but rather said it forcefully enough to grab her attention and put her in her place.

He gave me an apologetic smile. "Please, explain Sans."

I nodded and continued, "As I was saying, she simply asked me to, and I was feeling generous."

I then paused to wait for their reactions. They pasted each other looks varying from concern to fear to anger, then turned back to me.

"Please continue…"

I knew then I'd have to give them the whole story. I looked over my shoulder at Lily and searched her face as I silently asked the question we both knew we'd have to answer. She gave a small nod of approval, so I steeled myself and took a deep breath.

"Well, it happened like this… "

To Be Continued…


End file.
